


01:34 AM

by MellionderEra



Series: My Eyes are Yours & Your Ears are Mine [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Color, Color Blindness, Could be platonic, Could be romantic, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Muteness, Texting, deafness, dteam - Freeform, just squint for the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra
Summary: {Creator's Notice» Deaf Dream» Colorblind George» Practice» Didn't bother proof reading}Sapnap's just trying to beat Dream at Chess. Dream's trying to explain what blue looks like to George. George is just curious.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My Eyes are Yours & Your Ears are Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874173
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	1. 1:34 AM

**Author's Note:**

> {AU Information:  
> » Dream is born Deaf and the only people who know are his parents and Sapnap. He's a mute YouTuber that's known for his signature wheezes and laughs. He doesn't see the point in talking, it's not important. Not because he's insecure.  
> » George hasn't told anyone he's colorblind, he doesn't see the need to. Not because he's insecure.  
> » Sapnap is just trying not to third wheel and beat Dream at Chess.  
> }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {  
> If you're having trouble reading the messages sent between the characters, please head over to chapter two!  
> Chapter two has the exact text messages in this chapter, just without the boxes  
> Thank you  
> \- <3  
> }

**== >Be sleep deprived**

You’re currently scrolling through your moribund phone, at the dead of midnight, your eyes burning and wetting with sleep. The only thing keeping your eyes, and the several tabs of r/Minecraft pages, open is the plug clinging to your phone to the outlet. 

And the possibility of earning a new world record might be another reason as well.

You’re one-hundred-ten percent sure, with how your friend is waltzing his pawn around the battlegrounds, that this is by far, the longest game of Chess known to the history books of Chess. Too bad neither of you cared enough to grab a camera, too bad you’re fine with it. 

And too bad you grew comfortable with the cold ringing kissing your thoughtless thoughts to sleep, drowning and muddling your friend’s waltz down to mud. 

That was until your phone blinked you awake, pulsing light for just a second. A banner pleasantly rolled from the roof of your phone, reminding you of how blessed you were to be in his presence. 

_‘ SN Tweeted to you: “dream?” ’_

**== >Be _“dream?”_**

Blinking lazily, Dream slipped fingers under his headset, pressing carefully behind his ear. A clicking sensation purred and curled his ear before the awful rush of Earth attacked him, his senses getting checked like a King’s piece. 

Earth cornered him, screaming with a Queen’s fury of silence tearing his ears. She suffocated and freed him, her whispers infecting his quiet mind with nothing and everything. 

The ringing from before screeched horribly in his ears, in a failed attempt to buy his pity with a pathetic cry. 

The event was forgotten just as fast as it came, the panicking transitioning between static to animation still itching Dream’s still thoughts. It was overwhelming hearing how loud the silence really was, he forced himself to get used to it. He had to.

“Dream?” 

Dream jumped, startled when Sapnap’s voice came through like a sparkler going off by his ears. A strangled sound leaped from his throat and an immediate ushered apology was given to him. 

Sapnap gave Dream a moment to come back down, from, whatever sensation high he’d flown off to. 

His family was hysterical when Dream wore his hearing aids for the first time. They wept, cried rivers of smiles, sang blessings of how the disabled could be healed. They were so relieved; he’d been fixed! No longer _trapped_ in a horrible broken world.

Although, when Dream had slipped his key to enter the Hearing world, firecrackers cracked and popped, tearing his mind apart. It wailed for hours, pleading and crying painfully for Dream to rip the vile thing off his ears. He ignored the pangs oozing from his ears as he played pretend for his family. 

He sobbed for hours that night, messaging Sapnap in a second language consisting of typos and jumbled words. _He wasn’t disabled,_ he kept repeating to him. _He was so happy before hearing aids, he could do anything a ‘normal’ person of hearing could!_

Dream dropped the thought, shame swelling in his chest. 

Flustered, again, he reached for his hearing air, twining the world around his mind. 

Subconsciously, Dream raised his free hand to voice his voiceless thoughts, but he stared at it for a moment. It looked back at him and stupidly, Dream dropped it back onto his stomach just as fast as he dropped his thoughts. _He’d never fit in with the hearing world._

“Hi,” he croaked out, dumbly. 

Insecurity churned and drummed in his throat, the buzzing realization of his accent clearly noticeable. 

It was a depressing rabbit hole Dream was too tired to care for.

Luckily, Sapnap’s silvery voice came in once again. “Hey dude! I thought you finally muted me out for good.” The smile in his voice infected Dream. He returned it to no one.

“I _wish,_ ” Dream said. “But even George can hear you losing.” Sapnap barked at him, light laughs leaving the both of them. 

“Yeah yeah, more like your boyfriend can hear you’re getting _your_ butt kicked!” He teased, earning a snort from Dream.

He rolled his eyes, opening their very uneventful, boring game of Chess, which was soon to be documented in history books all across the world. “In your dreams.” Carelessly, Dream spun once on the checkered floor, quickly fleeing back to twitter after his move was delivered. Sapnap’s surprise bubbled in his throat momentarily, Dream stifling a laugh.

He zoned Sapnap out once again, this time leaving his hearing aid alone as he scrolled through twitter. He passed several posts before his phone chirped pleasantly, vibrating happily against his palms. And an all too familiar banner fell from the roof of his phone, putting a smile to Dream’s face. 

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

_01:34 AM georgenotFound [GF] began tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!_  
  
GF: what does colour look like?  


Dream raised a brow sluggishly, opening the message.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

_01:34 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] accepted georgenotFound [GF] request!_  
  
DT: Huh?  
GF: what does colour look like  
DT: You mean color?  
GF: ok american  
DT: Ok Brit  
DT: What kind of “colour”???  
GF: i dunno uh  
GF: blue?  
DT: Cold, wet, calming  
DT: Sometimes it’s sad, but it’s also very therapeutic  
DT: The sky’s a nice blue I think  
GF: hm  


Dream’s fingers ran across the screen, automatically producing a witty response in a poor attempt to charm the other, but his thumb hovered over the delivery.

He thought for a moment, quickly erasing his message to type another. Ignoring how his insecurities dampened his palms, he sent the message without a proof read.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

DT: What does music sound like?  
GF: what kind of music?  
DT: Minecraft music : - )  
GF: mc music sounds light bright kinda reminds me of clouds or like summer or the sun in a clear sky  
DT: Hm  


_Light and bright like a clear summer sky_ , he hummed softly. Dream tucked the thought away for a rainy day.

“‘Ight, Dream, your move,” Sapnap said, distracting Dream with a tone of pride. He’d taken one of Dream’s pieces. Dream murmured a smug response, moving across the board as if he was just rubbing glass. He ran to twitter again.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

DT: Ever heard of commas?  
_GF sent image body.png(200x400)_  
GF: no ❤️  
DT: It’s ok  
DT: I still love you❤️️  
DT: Even if you are illiterate  
GF: >:(  
DT: : - )  
GF: why do you give it a nose  
DT: > : - (  
DT: His name is Charles  
DT: He doesn’t like being made fun of by other emoticons : - (  
GF: too bad robert likes putting charles in pain  
GF: :)  
DT: So, Robert’s a Sadist?  
DT: Huh  
DT: Good thing Charle’s a Masochist  
DT: ; - )  
GF: anyways  
GF: what does yellow look like?  
DT: Oh, we’re still on this, ok  
DT: Yellow looks like the sun, summer, reminds me of the beach  
DT: Some people compare it to extroverts and all around energetic people  
DT: Personally, yellow makes me happy  
GF: is that why your skins yellow in minecraft???  


Dream furrowed his brows. He read George’s text like it was a foreign language.

Maybe they both needed sleep.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

DT: What?  
GF: your mc skin  
DT: It’s not yellow  
GF: ???  


Dream opened his twitter chat with Sapnap, but groaned in irritation after realization.

“Hey, Sapnap?” Dream called.

Sapnap hummed in remiss, an unnecessary amount of attention being put into their game of Chess. “You wanna forfeit?”

Dream smirked, “Shut up, no.” Sapnap chuckled, blubbering _‘aw.’_ ”My Minecraft’s skin’s green, right?”

Sapnap was quiet for a moment. 

“Weird strat to distract me with, but ok. Yeah, you’re a green hamster.” Dream chuckled quietly before returning back to his color theory conversation.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

_DT sent image MinecraftDreamSkin.jpeg_  
DT: It’s a lime color  
DT: Or if you wanna be more broad  
DT: It’s green  
GF: oh  
GF: lol my bad right  
GF: what does green look like then  
DT: It depends really  
DT: When people think of green their minds usually jump to these crazy things called “trees” and “plants”  
GF: hah hah sure alright dream  
GF: well if you want to be like an ass then what do trees and plants look like  
DT: Pff  
GF: what  
DT: Have you ever walked outside or picked up a science book in your entire life?  
DT: Or are you actually an illiterate vampire?  
GF: whatever  
_GF unsent this previous message_  
DT: ?  


Dream sat up, George’s previous message whirling around his head.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

DT: Dude?  
GF: forget it  
GF: the colour shit thingy  
GF: ive gotta go  
GF: its getting late here  
GF: night  
  
_02:02 AM georgenotFound [GF] ceased tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!_  


He bit the inside of his cheek, pursing his lips.

“Dreamie poo,” Sapnap cooed out. “You are for real slackin’! Are you going soft on me?”

Dream hushed him. “Give me a minute,” he muttered, the cursor in his chat box winking dumbly at him. He inhaled sharply, tensing his chest.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

DT: Oh, ok then, night  
  
_02:23 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] ceased tweeting georgenotFound [GF]!_  


Dream groaned exasperatedly, lolling his head back with the stress sitting on his shoulders. Sapnap hummed, but Dream didn’t give an answer. His phone buzzed against his palm.

Sapñap _@TwSapnap_

_02:26 AM twSapnap [TS] began tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!  
_  
_02:27 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] accepted twSapnap [TS] request!  
_  
TS: dream? every thing good man?  
DT: No  
DT: Everything isn’t good  
TS: if I knew getting your butt whipped in chess would make you this sad, I wouldn’t have gone so sicko mode on you.  


Dream snorted, despite the anxiety. He heard Sapnap chuckle on the other end.

Sapñap _@TwSapnap_

TS: ok, seriously.  
TS: talk to me.  
DT: George and I were talking, but I think I scared him off by being asshole  
DT: Again  
TS: inch resting.  
TS: whadda even say?  
DT sent photo  
TS: oooooh.  
DT: Yeah  
TS: aight then.  
TS: um.  
TS: well, apologize!  
TS: duh  
DT: I know, I know, I just don’t even know what I’m apologizing for!  
DT: I didn’t even know that was a touchy subject for him, I literally never meant to hurt his feelings or anything  
TS: aight then say that.  
TS: george is a simple man.  
TS: he probably isn’t even mad, just kinda sulking around.  
TS: probably.  
DT: I guess  
  
_02:34 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] ceased tweeting twSapnap [TS]!_  


Dream took his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. He opened notes and started typing an apology out.

He went on a tangent in his first take, the few typos and gaps hiding between lines of text exposing his anxiety. He fixed them in a haste, getting rid of filler words and unnecessary points that didn’t even make any sense. He did a proofread before opening twitter shyly.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

_02:43 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] began tweeting georgenotFound [GF]!_  
  
DT: I’m sorry. It was never my intention to make fun of something sensitive for you. You don’t have to explain or tell me anything of it. It’s a touchy subject for you that I’ll respect. I’m an ass for making fun of you, I’m sorry, again.  
  
_02:43 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] ceased tweeting georgenotFound [GF]!_  


“There,” he said, startling Sapnap out of his sleep.

“Eh? That took you, like, one-hundred years. What were you writing? A novel for that guy?” Sapnap said, yawning more out of boredom than sleep.

“I was just checking for typos and stuff.”

“ _‘And stuff,’_ ok, Dream. Can you stop talking to your boyfriend now and get back to the game? Bros before hoes, c’mon Dream.” Sapnap said, teasing the other. Dream chuckled, rolling his eyes at Sapnap’s whining.

“Yeah yeah, whatever--” Dream’s phone vibrated again.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

_02:45 AM georgenotFound [GF] accepted dreamwasTaken [DT] request!_  
  
_gf reacted to your message with: ❤️️_  
  
_2:47 AM georgenotFound [GF] ceased tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!_  



	2. 1:34 AM but w/o Text Boxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {  
> This chapter makes it so readers are able to read the text dialogues between the characters  
> sorry for the trouble y'all   
> <3  
> }

**== >Be sleep deprived**

You’re currently scrolling through your moribund phone, at the dead of midnight, your eyes burning and wetting with sleep. The only thing keeping your eyes, and the several tabs of r/Minecraft pages, open is the plug clinging to your phone to the outlet. 

And the possibility of earning a new world record might be another reason as well.

You’re one-hundred-ten percent sure, with how your friend is waltzing his pawn around the battlegrounds, that this is by far, the longest game of Chess known to the history books of Chess. Too bad neither of you cared enough to grab a camera, too bad you’re fine with it. 

And too bad you grew comfortable with the cold ringing kissing your thoughtless thoughts to sleep, drowning and muddling your friend’s waltz down to mud. 

That was until your phone blinked you awake, pulsing light for just a second. A banner pleasantly rolled from the roof of your phone, reminding you of how blessed you were to be in his presence. 

_‘ SN Tweeted to you: “dream?” ’_

**== >Be _“dream?”_**

Blinking lazily, Dream slipped fingers under his headset, pressing carefully behind his ear. A clicking sensation purred and curled his ear before the awful rush of Earth attacked him, his senses getting checked like a King’s piece. 

Earth cornered him, screaming with a Queen’s fury of silence tearing his ears. She suffocated and freed him, her whispers infecting his quiet mind with nothing and everything. 

The ringing from before screeched horribly in his ears, in a failed attempt to buy his pity with a pathetic cry. 

The event was forgotten just as fast as it came, the panicking transitioning between static to animation still itching Dream’s still thoughts. It was overwhelming hearing how loud the silence really was, he forced himself to get used to it. He had to.

“Dream?” 

Dream jumped, startled when Sapnap’s voice came through like a sparkler going off by his ears. A strangled sound leaped from his throat and an immediate ushered apology was given to him. 

Sapnap gave Dream a moment to come back down, from, whatever sensation high he’d flown off to. 

His family was hysterical when Dream wore his hearing aids for the first time. They wept, cried rivers of smiles, sang blessings of how the disabled could be healed. They were so relieved; he’d been fixed! No longer _trapped_ in a horrible broken world.

Although, when Dream had slipped his key to enter the Hearing world, firecrackers cracked and popped, tearing his mind apart. It wailed for hours, pleading and crying painfully for Dream to rip the vile thing off his ears. He ignored the pangs oozing from his ears as he played pretend for his family. 

He sobbed for hours that night, messaging Sapnap in a second language consisting of typos and jumbled words. _He wasn’t disabled,_ he kept repeating to him. _He was so happy before hearing aids, he could do anything a ‘normal’ person of hearing could!_

Dream dropped the thought, shame swelling in his chest. 

Flustered, again, he reached for his hearing air, twining the world around his mind. 

Subconsciously, Dream raised his free hand to voice his voiceless thoughts, but he stared at it for a moment. It looked back at him and stupidly, Dream dropped it back onto his stomach just as fast as he dropped his thoughts. _He’d never fit in with the hearing world._

“Hi,” he croaked out, dumbly. 

Insecurity churned and drummed in his throat, the buzzing realization of his accent clearly noticeable. 

It was a depressing rabbit hole Dream was too tired to care for.

Luckily, Sapnap’s silvery voice came in once again. “Hey dude! I thought you finally muted me out for good.” The smile in his voice infected Dream. He returned it to no one.

“I _wish,_ ” Dream said. “But even George can hear you losing.” Sapnap barked at him, light laughs leaving the both of them. 

“Yeah yeah, more like your boyfriend can hear you’re getting _your_ butt kicked!” He teased, earning a snort from Dream.

He rolled his eyes, opening their very uneventful, boring game of Chess, which was soon to be documented in history books all across the world. “In your dreams.” Carelessly, Dream spun once on the checkered floor, quickly fleeing back to twitter after his move was delivered. Sapnap’s surprise bubbled in his throat momentarily, Dream stifling a laugh.

He zoned Sapnap out once again, this time leaving his hearing aid alone as he scrolled through twitter. He passed several posts before his phone chirped pleasantly, vibrating happily against his palms. And an all too familiar banner fell from the roof of his phone, putting a smile to Dream’s face. 

**01:34 AM georgenotFound [GF] began tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!**

_GF: what does colour look like?_

Dream raised a brow sluggishly, opening the message.

**01:34 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] accepted georgenotFound [GF] request!**

_DT: Huh?  
GF: what does colour look like  
DT: You mean color?  
GF: ok american  
DT: Ok Brit  
DT: What kind of “colour”???  
GF: i dunno uh  
GF: blue?  
DT: Cold, wet, calming  
DT: Sometimes it’s sad, but it’s also very therapeutic  
DT: The sky’s a nice blue I think  
GF: hm_

Dream’s fingers ran across the screen, automatically producing a witty response in a poor attempt to charm the other, but his thumb hovered over the delivery message. 

He thought for a moment, quickly erasing his message to type another. Ignoring how his insecurities dampened his palms, he sent the message without a proof read.

_DT: What does music sound like?  
GF: what kind of music?  
DT: Minecraft music : - )  
GF: mc music sounds light bright kinda reminds me of clouds or like summer or the sun in a clear sky  
DT: Hm_

_Light and bright like a clear summer sky,_ he hummed softly. Dream tucked the thought away for a rainy day. 

“‘Ight, Dream, your move,” Sapnap said, distracting Dream with a tone of pride. He’d taken one of Dream’s pieces. Dream murmured a smug response, moving across the board as if he was just rubbing glass. He ran to twitter again. 

_DT: Ever heard of commas?  
GF sent image body.png(200x400)  
GF: no ❤️  
DT: It’s ok  
DT: I still love you❤️️  
DT: Even if you are illiterate  
GF: >:(  
DT: : - )  
GF: why do you give it a nose  
DT: > : - (  
DT: His name is Charles  
DT: He doesn’t like being made fun of by other emoticons : - (  
GF: too bad robert likes putting charles in pain :)  
GF: :)  
DT: So, Robert’s a Sadist?  
DT: Huh  
DT: Good thing Charle’s a Masochist  
DT: ; - )  
GF: anyways  
GF: what does yellow look like?  
DT: Oh, we’re still on this, ok  
DT: Yellow looks like the sun, summer, reminds me of the beach  
DT: Some people compare it to extroverts and all around energetic people  
DT: Personally, yellow makes me happy  
GF: is that why your skins yellow in minecraft???_

Dream furrowed his brows. He read George’s text like it was a foreign language. 

Maybe they both needed sleep. 

_DT: What?  
GF: your mc skin  
DT: It’s not yellow  
GF: ???_

Dream opened his twitter chat with Sapnap, but groaned in irritation after realization.

“Hey, Sapnap?” Dream called.

Sapnap hummed in remiss, an unnecessary amount of attention being put into their game of Chess. “You wanna forfeit?”

Dream smirked, “Shut up, no.” Sapnap chuckled, blubbering ‘aw.’ ”My minecraft’s skin’s green, right?”

Sapnap was quiet for a moment. 

“Weird strat to distract me with, but ok. Yeah, you’re a green hamster.” Dream chuckled quietly before returning back to his color theory conversation.

_DT sent image MinecraftDreamSkin.jpeg  
DT: It’s a lime color  
DT: Or if you wanna be more broad  
DT: It’s green  
GF: oh  
GF: lol my bad right  
GF: what does green look like then  
DT: It depends really  
DT: When people think of green their minds usually jump to these crazy things called “trees” and “plants”  
GF: hah hah sure alright dream  
GF: well if you want to be like an ass then what do trees and plants look like  
DT: Pff  
GF: what  
DT: Have you ever walked outside or picked up a science book in your entire life?  
DT: Or are you actually an illiterate vampire?  
GF: whatever  
GF unsent this previous message  
DT: ?_

Dream sat up, George’s previous message whirling around his head.

_DT: Dude?  
GF: forget it  
GF: the colour shit thingy  
GF: ive gotta go  
GF: its getting late here  
GF: night_

**02:02 AM georgenotFound [GF] ceased tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!**

He bit the inside of his cheek, pursing his lips.

“Dreamie poo,” Sapnap cooed out. “You are for real slackin’! Are you going soft on me?”

Dream hushed him. “Give me a minute,” he muttered, the cursor in his chat box winking dumbly at him. He inhaled sharply, tensing his chest.

_DT: Oh, ok then, night_

**02:23 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] ceased tweeting georgenotFound [GF]!**

Dream groaned exasperatedly, lolling his head back with the stress sitting on his shoulders. Sapnap hummed, but Dream didn’t give an answer. His phone buzzed against his palm.

**02:26 AM sapNap [SN] began tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!**

**02:27 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] accepted georgenotFound [GF] request!**

_SN: dream? every thing good man?  
DT: No  
DT: Everything isn’t good  
SN: if I knew getting your butt whipped in chess would make you this sad, I wouldn’t have gone so sicko mode on you._

Dream snorted, despite the anxiety. He heard Sapnap chuckle on the other end.

_SN: ok, seriously.  
SN: talk to me.  
DT: George and I were talking, but I think I scared him off by being asshole  
DT: Again  
SN: inch resting.  
SN: whadda even say?  
DT sent photo  
SN: oooooh.  
DT: Yeah  
SN: aight then.  
SN: um.  
SN: well, apologize!  
SN: duh  
DT: I know, I know, I just don’t even know what I’m apologizing for!  
DT: I didn’t even know that was a touchy subject for him, I literally never meant to hurt his feelings or anything  
SN: aight then say that.  
SN: george is a simple man.  
SN: he probably isn’t even mad, just kinda sulking around.  
SN: probably.  
DT: I guess_

**02:34 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] ceased tweeting sapNap [SN]!**

Dream took his bottom lip between his teeth anxiously. He opened notes and started typing an apology out. 

He went on a tangent in his first take, the few typos and gaps hiding between lines of text exposing his anxiety. He fixed them in a haste, getting rid of filler words and unnecessary points that didn’t even make any sense. He did a proofread before opening twitter shyly. 

**02:43 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] began tweeting georgenotFound [GF]!**

_DT: I’m sorry. It was never my intention to make fun of something sensitive for you. You don’t have to explain or tell me anything of it. It’s a touchy subject for you that I’ll respect. I’m an ass for making fun of you, I’m sorry, again._

**02:43 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] ceased tweeting georgenotFound [GF]!**

“There,” he said, startling Sapnap out of his sleep.

“Eh? That took you, like, one-hundred years. What were you writing? A novel for that guy?” Sapnap said, yawning more out of boredom than sleep.

“I was just checking for typos and stuff.”

“‘And stuff,’ ok, Dream. Can you stop talking to your boyfriend now and get back to the game? Bros before hoes, c’mon Dream.” Sapnap said, teasing the other. Dream chuckled, rolling his eyes at Sapnap’s whining.

“Yeah yeah, whatever--” Dream’s phone vibrated again.

**02:45 AM georgenotFound [GF] accepted dreamwasTaken [DT] request!**

_gf reacted to your message with: ❤️️_

**2:47 AM georgenotFound [GF] ceased tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!**

**Author's Note:**

> {  
> Hi everyone ((: ! I wanted to write some dTeam fanfic, but I also wanted to experiment with the texting style. The chat logs are _clearly_ inspired by the pester logs in Homestuck. I enjoyed writing this, so I might consider making more one-shots of this AU. I hoped you all enjoyed this lil one-shot! Anyhow, I hope y'all have a good day/night ❤  
> }


End file.
